1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system, an image inputting apparatus, a display controlling apparatus, and a management method and program for an image processing system, and more particularly, to management of display of an image inputting apparatus when an image is input by a user operating an image inputting apparatus.
2. Description of the Background Art
With a growing trend toward information digitization, image processing apparatuses such as printers and facsimile machines to output digitized information and scanners to digitize documents have become indispensable. Such image processing apparatuses, provided with image capturing, image forming, and communication capabilities, may be configured as a multi-function peripheral (MFP) or multi-functional apparatus useable as a printer, a facsimile machine, a scanner, and a copier.
Further, in image processing systems using digitized documents, the image processing systems accumulate digitized documents in a document management server or send digitized documents to designated destinations. For example, JP-2007-259060-A discloses an image processing system that configures a workflow by combining a scanning function and an information processing function to conduct efficient document accumulation.
Further, large-sized sheets or images such as A0 size sheets can be handled by dividing one large-size image into several sections when displaying a preview of a large-size image. Otherwise, a reduction rate version of the large-size image for preview display becomes too small to recognize on a display screen.
In such image processing systems, when a control panel of the MFP is operated, an image input by a scanning process, or image data already accumulated as image data by a scanning process, may be output from a printer connected to the MFP via a network. Such operation may be referred to as a scan-to-print operation. Different from ordinary copying, the scan-to-print operation is conducted by using different apparatuses for a scanning process and an outputting process. Further, different from the usual printout operation, what the user operates is the MFP.
In such scan-to-print operation, when a scanning operation is conducted for a large-sized sheet such as A0 size or when accumulated image data has a large size such as A0 size, a printer, used as a destination for outputting image data, must have the capability to output large-size images to conduct a suitable image outputting operation such as an image forming operation. However, the most widely used printers typically are capable only of outputting up to A4 to A3 size; printers having a capability of outputting large-size images such as A2 or greater are not so readily available for use.
If the scan-to-print operation is conducted for large-sized image documents or large-size stored-image data (or images accumulated in advance) using printers not capable of outputting large-size images, an error such as outputting only a portion of an image may occur. Further, when the control panel provided to the MFP is operated to conduct a scan-to-print operation, interfaces available to the control panel of the MFP are limited, and an output setting matched to the maximum output-able size of the printer used as an output destination may become difficult to select by operating the control panel of MFP.